Mas alla de las Apariencias
by SirenaCosmica
Summary: Kisame Hoshigaki y Itachi Uchiha,son unos acaudalados dueños de una compañia Naviera, que ultimamente esta siendo saboteada por unos maleantes. Piensan capturarlos, pero no contaban con un estorbillo en sus planes.


**Porque es tan difícil confiar en alguien últimamente. Y cuando llegas a confiar, se la das a personas equivocadas. Sin duda son las apariencias, estas engañan al ojo inocente. **

**El solo quería ayudar a su amigo y a la vez ganar mucho dinero. **

**Ella solo quería que Sasuke Uchiha la amara.**

**Pero ambos se encontraron en una encrucijada, en la que se vieron envueltos ambos. **

**KisaSaku=Love I love you Kisame-Kun.**

**Naruto no es mi idea original, ni mucho menos los personajes del fanfic, excepto los original carácter que son segundarios…pero por supuesto la historia si es de mi autoria.**

*Capitulo 1: El extraño de color azul.

La mayoría de las veces siempre era Itachi quien se las apañaba con el negocio, por eso y mas que todo por su amistad sincera, le estaba muy agradecido. Pero esta vez los problemas le habían echo fallecer, resolver los anteriores problemas habían sido un juguete, siempre alguna compañía rival, que siendo fuertemente asustada había dejado de molestarlos, los asesinos que contrato esa vez, si que eran profesionales. Pero ahora pareciera que sus negocios estaban directo a la ruina, y no podría esperar que sus delincuentes a sueldo le brindaran una mano, por que el mismo tenía cuentas pendientes que arreglar con ellos, quien sea que estuviese haciendo que sus embarcaciones pesqueras naufragaran en el océano, era un hijo de puta que se las pagaría.

Itachi: Tengo noticias,- dijo su colega, kisame sabia que Itachi estaba impaciente, pero su colega sabia ocultarlo muy bien- le hemos seguido la pista hasta una ciudad muy lejana de aquí,-le presento un papel, era una propaganda.

Kisame: "VENGA AL FESTIBAL DE KONOHA…Presenta este cupon y entra en la competencia de todo lo que puedas comer"?-Kisame casi quizo reírse, que clase de idiota, llevaba propagandas consigo cuando robaba- Esto es una broma…

Itachi:No es un broma..-Dijo, muy serio…como siempre.-Es lo que encontraron mis investigadores.

Kisame: Estas seguro…-Dijo y volvió a leer el papel- Parece que no son muy profesionales.

Itachi: Profesionales o no, estos tipos son unos saboteadores exelentes, asi que no lo tomes a la ligera.- Sentencio Itachi.-Espero haber que expresión ponía Kisame, pero recordó que no pisaba Konoha desde hace mucho tiempo, quedándose vano un rato. Eso hizo que kisame se aprovechara.

Kisame: K..O..N..O..H..A…-kisame saboreo cada letra de la palabra. No era para lastimar a su Colega, pero realmente quería saber por que no quería estar ahí, si era un lugarcito muy pintoresco, según lo que le contaron cuando era pequeño. Algo era seguro, si era cierto que esos malnacidos tenían una sede en ese lugar estaría seguro que los atraparían. Miro de reojo a su colega.

Itachi: Que?-Dijo con un tono frio.

Kisame: Nada.-Dijo como si estuviese esperando a que Itachi se sincerara.

Itachi: Estaré ahí, pero por ahora tengo que apaciguar a unos cuantos clientes…- Le dijo con un tono calmado y se apresuro a salir de la oficina de su colega.

Kisame: No hay problema, podría…entonces…-Dijo kisame a Itachi, y este se volteo con una sonrisa algo enfadada.

Itachi: No podría ser de otra manera.-Dijo Itachi, mientras cerraba de un la puerta.

Aparentemente esos dos aun no se llevaban bien, todo culpa de Sasuke, ese mocoso mimado y mantenido, no podía ser mas desagradable. Y pensar que lo iban a necesitar, para no detectar su posición con los malditos saboteadores.

Tiempo después Kisame estaba frente al teléfono, preguntándose si ese malcreado muchacho estaba en su casa, puesto que ya había llamado como cinco veces.

Kisame: (Llamando)…Hola, que tal…yo se que me recuerdas, a si que ire al grano, necesito que te calles y escuches lo que te voy decir….

Sakura: Eh..Perdone...quiere hablar con Sasuke…-Dijo una vos femenina.

Kisame: Quien eres tu…-Dijo kisame algo contrariado.

Sakura: Eh, soy Sakura una compañera de universidad de Sasuke…-Se apresuro a decir por si ese señor fuese un familiar de Sasuke. No podía sonar Vulgar o descortes.

Kisame: Ah…solo dile, que necesito que me llame.-Dijo, despectivamente.

Sakura: Oh…pero…el ha salido de viaje, y me dejo al cuidado de su casa por todo ese tiempo.- Le informo.

Kisame: No me digas…jajaja- Dijo el hombre con una reverente exitacion. Mejor a si, de esa manera tendría el lugar libre, y mejor aun solo con un estorbo ocasional, odiaba necesitar de los demás…pero…-Eres Sakura…verdad?

Sakura: Si…señor, ese es mi nombre…-Rayos lo que hacia por Sasuke, ja.., pero estaba segura que este tipo no tenia nada que ver con su Sasuke que es tan educado y dulce, nada que ver con este tipo que parecía estar muy mal educado.

Kisame: Bien escucha niña y escucha bien, necesito estar en Konoha lo mas pronto posible.- Se sincero con la muchacha.

Sakura: Pero, quien se cree que es…esta casa no es suya…a..demas…yo estoy viviendo aquí, no puede…-Se oyó un fuerte golpe a través de la bocina, obviamente estaba enfadado.

Kisame:…Mira niña, no seas estúpida, no tengo interés en una niña como tu, si es eso lo que te preocupa, además es el mismo hermano de Sasuke el que quiere que me quede en su casa…asuntos que no te incumben, tu labor solo será atenderme…jajaja-sinceramente, si Sasuke no estaba, la usarían a ella como informante.

Sakura: Hasta no hablar con Sasuke no te dejare entrar, además que clase de cabeza hueca es usted, no voy a tragarme eso del hermano de Sasuke…por que hace mucho que ese mal nacido murió. Y que bien, por que solo hacia sufrir a Sasuke, Y ni se atreva a venir por aquí por que llamo a la policía para que venga por usted. Asi que ADIOSSSS!-Colgo fuertemente el teléfono. Para colmo parecía que sus papas fritas se habían quemado. Sakura estaba muy acalorada, odiaba que la gente se pusiera asi con ella, ella solo estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra lo que le dijo Sasuke. Por lo tanto si ese tipo quería dañar a Sasuke, ya se enteraría del poder de una chica enamorada. Hablando de Sasuke, que estaría haciendo, en ese momento.

Kisame se quedo impresionado del como ella había cambiado su manera de hablarle, paso de timida a Indignada en meos de unos segundos, lo que si le sorprendió era que ella hubiese dicho que Sasuke no tenia hermano, ese hijo de…por que diría semejante mentira, acaso este chico si odiaba a su hermano, prometió no decir nada a Itachi, algo asi le rompería el corazón, su hermano era su única familia, pero ya hablaría con ese niñato insoportable cuando lo viera, y de paso con esa mocosa, con que Sakura, eh…Muy bonito nombre, para una mujercita tan odiosa.

Recorrio el trayecto hacia la ciudad natal de su amigo, por supuesto esa actitud fiera de esa chica no le había intimidado, y se preguntaba como haría para impedirle ese estorbillo que se estableciera en la casa de su amigo, siguió las indicaciones del gps, que Itachi había instalado en su automóvil, se vio llegar hasta una casa muy oscura en las afueras de la gran ciudad de Konoha.

Abrió las puertas de la entrada con la clave que Itachi le había otorgado, y se adentro con su flamante coche hasta la parte de atrás, donde estaba un gran garaje escondido bajo la tierra. Muy original pensó Kisame, no le desagradaba ese lugar, era muy masculino, eso y además de ser muy pacifico. O al menos eso parecía. Cerro el garaje y se dirigió a un elevador que parecía ser la salida, se sorprendió de lo fácil que había sido llegar y entrar en la casa de su amigo, y pensar que creía que se iba a enfrentar a la fiera, eso era algo que hubiese querido hacer, ya que a el ninguna mujer lo retaba o se le alteraba sin recibir castigo, pero por ahora quería algo de tomar, estaba sediento. Se dirigió a la cocina y tomo una tasa de un te que estaba en la nevera, sabia rico, pero no era suficiente…asi que lo dejo, busco sigilosamente por toda la casa hasta que se percato que no había nadie en la casa. Esa si que era una buena noticia, busco una habitación cercana a la hermosa fuente que había mirado antes en la parte izquierda de la casa. Seria lo único que hubiese visto bien hasta ahora, pues estaba muy oscuro afuera como para ver en toda su magnificencia la mansión de su amigo. La alcoba que eligió tenia un aspecto muy típico, al parecer era una combinación entre apariencia occidental y oriental, no estaba mal, pero definitivamente una noche en un tatami era mejor que en esa cama esponjosa, pero por el momento no se le era permitido quejarse.

Luego de dejar su maleta en el cuarto que eligio para el, se dio un vistazo por la cosina, estaba necesitando algo fuerte, algo para hacerle olvidar sus problemas.

Kisame: Veamos…-Dijo revisando la colección de sakes de Sasuke, no sabia que este ultimo era un buen bebedor, parecía tener gran gusto por un Lacontepure, un Sake muy caro y espeso, era el mejor. Kisame lo sabia habían sido sus barcos los que habían transportado a los demás países ese exquisito Sabor dulce, pero desde luego eso fue antes de ser violentamente saqueados por esos bastardos.

Kisame: Bueno, bueno…-Se toco la cabeza kisame, pensando en tomarse unos tragos, alfin y al cabo estaba solo, posiblemente la ñiñita solo venia de vez en cuando, ya tendría el momento de explicarle el porque de su aparición.-Hogar dulce SAKEEEE! –Esto ultimo le recordó sus viejos tiempos, en los que la Compañía ItaMe era prospera y tenían dinero por montones, pronto todo eso cambiaria, estaba seguro de ello. Todo dependía de ellos. Se dejo caer en el sofá, esta vez mas relajado, se quito la camisa, los calcetines y los zapatos, todo combinaba, todo era azul, el único color que le quedaba bien. Se quedo solo con sus pantalones como pijama, y con una botella y una copa como compañeras.

Kisame: Talvez después de esto…busque a una mujer…-se dijo pensativo. Pero que tipo de mujer podría estar con el, si parecía que todas le tenían pánico y hasta se burlaban de su extraño color, no era su culpa. Esa maldita enfermedad, que le tornaba su piel de ese color, había sido su molestia desde que se dio cuenta que solo sus familiares tenían esa coloración. Se tomo otra copa de un tiron, y cerro los ojos, no supo como pero se quedo dormido en medio de la sala.

Sakura estaba a punto de llegar a su casa temporal, que bueno que a Sasuke no le importo mucho ayudarla, ese era un buen amigo, aunque el no sabia que para ella el era mas que eso, ojala algundia se diera cuenta, por ahora el estar ahí era mas que suficiente por ahora, cundo Sasuke volviera de su viaje, ella podría contarle las cosas tan raras que le habían pasado esa semanas mientras el no estaba.

Sakura: Cual era la clave…-Su cuerpo le pedía descanso, que mala decisión había sido eso de quedarse después de clase en la biblioteca repasando los temas para mañana, bueno su notas luego se lo retribuirían. Cifro los números en la consola de números, y entro… la puerta como era automática se cerro de golpe y ella pudo avanzar, atravesó el camino para autos de la casa. Sus pasos eran rápidos nunca le gusto mucho ese camino hacia la casa, era muy solitario y además estaba segura de que los perros que cuidaban los alrededores pronto se soltarían. Que suerte que esos animales estaban entrenados, y volvían solos a sus jaulas por que no hubiese podido con esa tarea. Ni siquiera por Sasuke.

Ya estaba próxima a la puerta principal, cuando escucho como las rejillas se habrían, esta vez corrió con fuerza loca-esos animales estaban entrenados para matar-cuando por fin estuvo en la entrada, la habrio lo mas rápido que pudo y de nuevo, ya dentro la cerro, de un solo portazo…ja…parecía que Sasuke tomaba muy en serio su seguridad. Eran casi las doce de la noche y no podía creer que estuviera alfin sola. Pero que era ese bulto, era Azul. Se asusto cuando comprobó que estaba sin ropa, había 5 botellas de licor abiertas y el tipo en cuestión se le quedaba viendo muy seductoramente. Al azotar la puerta lo había despertado. Mierda. Esto estaba mal. El tipo de la llamada era el…era un mounstro.

Kisame estaba muy comodo en aquella posición, lastima que Sakura no pensara lo mismo que el. Sakura no podía creer que eso fuera un hombre, se le quedo mirando como asustada, y su reacción fue…Reclamar.

Sakura: Quien carajos eres tuuuuuuu!-Le dijo al hombre de extraña coloración, que parecía estar complacido por su reacción.

Kisame: Que boquita nenita…-Se burlo en la cara de Sakura.

Sakura: Pero quien te crees…largo o llamo a la policía.-Sentencio Sakura.

Kisame: Los policías…-se levanto del enorme sofá, revelando lo alto que era-…no podrían contra mi...creeme ya lo han intentado.

Sakura:Ah…ah..siii- tenia la boca algo abierta por ver a ese tipo, era realmente alto.-Si da un paso mas le disparo gas pimienta.

Kisame: Si…y ahora dime, tu estas aquí…y yo también, que tal sí- Ni el mismo sabia lo que quería decir, tal vez era el licor. Después de todo la chica no resulto ser tan fea.

Sakura: Eres un hijo de…-Se preparo para darle un golpe, pero se quedo solo en la intención, pues el la tomo de la mano y la atajo hacia el.

Kisame: Eres realmente una niña malcriada, debería de quitarme el cinto y darte con el, si pudiera encontrarlo por que no me acuerdo donde lo puse, eres realmente una fierecita…-Se le quedo viendo con unos ojos fijos, asi de negros como la noche, Sakura pensó que estaba frente aun demonio.

Sakura: Suelteme…me lastima.-Kisame la solto y se volvió a sentar en la posición en la que estaba antes.

Kisame: Calmate niña, que aunque no estas mal, no te hare nada…almenos que tu lo desee…-se le quedo viendo con ojos ironicos.

Sakura: Ni loca, primero muerta.-Solto la muchacha frente a tal proposición.

Kisame: Deja de molestar niña y ya que no tiene sentido hablar con tigo dejame decirte, que preferiría estar con una verdadera puta que con una niñata sin tetas como tu.-Solto kisame francamente cansado de ofensas como esas.- y con respecto a tu muerte eso se puede arreglar.

Sakura: Escuchame, tengo sueño, estoy cansada y es un demás estar aquí con un tipo que aparentemente es un bruto y maleducado, esta no es tu casa vete ya. No me voy a mover de esta sala hasta que te vallas de esta casa, entendiste.-Sakura espero algún movimiento del tipo, pero no paso nada.

Tiempo después(De echo tres horas después ) los ronquidos falsos de Kisame pararon, este abrió los ojos y lo que vio le sorprendió, la chica aun estaba despierta, y viéndole fijamente.

Kisame: Me podrías decir que clase de Chica eres tu…que acaso no venias cansada.-Le reclamo kisame exausto.

Sakura: Vete.-Le dijo secamente.

Kisame: No.-Le dijo con igual tono de voz.

Sakura: Eres un idota…y como por lo visto no te vas a mover, tendre que moverte y echarte a la fuerza.-Se abalanzo hacia el e intento moverlo jalando de su pierna, pero no lo movio ni un sentimetro.

Kisame: Me gustan las mujeres con espíritu de lucha, a mi me encantan las peleas sabias…y a ti.-Le pregunto de repente.

Sakura:O/O-Sakura dejo de jalar la esbelta pierna del hombre azul y se limito a verle con la cara señuda. Se fue a su cuarto.

Kisame solo escucho el fuerte asotamiento de su puerta. Lo que le hizo sobresaltarse, cuanta energía.

Kisame: Por cierto,-dijo a la nada.-Soy Kisame.

Sakura aparecio, de nuevo esta vez con una pijama rosada, que parecía ser su color quito su Sombrero de punto, y revelo un cabello rosado palido.

Sakura: A si, bueno…yo soy Sakura…explicate. -Observo la mirada de kisame que estaba algo asombrado. Pero prefirió que el se hiciera sus propias concesiones.-Que estas esperando, habla.

Kisame: Estoy aquí para una misión. Soy un amigo, bueno mejor dicho colega de Itachi-san…-al ver que no había palabras de su boca, siguió.-Es el hermano de tu Novio….

Sakura: Ah, eso no es ciertooooo-dijo Sakura indignada.

Kisame: Que eres novia de Sasuke- pregunto inocente.

Sakura: No seas burro…ah, mira eso de que mi sasu…digo, de que mi sasuke…ah,-respiro y se calmo, estaba muy nerviosa.-Digo el no tiene hermanos, el es huérfano.

Kisame: jajajajaaaa-Se rio en su cara causando que a Sakura se le pusiera la cara de ceñuda correspondiente cuando estaba enojada.-De verdad crees que ese mocoso, ese malcriado es capaz de mantener un lugar asi, si eso crees eres una tonta.

Sakura: Tu eres el tonto, el es un chico muy dulce y muy esducado, a tenido que ocuparse de el negocio de su familia desde que murieron sus padres y hermano…el jamás me mentiría, es alguien en quien confio ciegamente.-Se levanto indignada, pero Kisame la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia el, quedando Sakura acostada junto a el en el sofá.

Kisame: Lo dije y lo dire, tu eres una tonta.- Que chica, estaba totalmente enamorada de ese mal nacido de Sasuke. Pero eso no lo conmovió, se limito a verla a los ojos, estaba seguro que le seria útil.

Sakura:Dejame ir… Apestas…que tomaste. –Dijo cruelmente Sakura.

Kisame: Bueno ahora que tengo tu atención puedes quedarte callada o me vere con las fuerzas para restregarte mi mal olor por tu cuerpo.-Se rio, por su propias palabras, la verdad su cuerpo sobre el suyo no se sentía mal, o acaso tenia mucho tiempo si un buen tracero en su cama, era sorprendente que el ya no fuera virgen. Por supuesto, cortesía de las prostitutas, aquellas a las que no les complicaba nada su aspecto por tener que comer.

Sakura: No sin que yo me resista.-Dijo de repente la ñiña, que estaba muy incomoda en sus brasos,.-O te mate.

Kisame: No me hagas promesas cariño. Escucha lo único que te pido es discreción, esta bien…-suspiro y vio como su aliento afectaba un poco el olfato de su amiguita.-A si que no seas chismosa y sueltes que estoy aquí, esta bien.

Sakura: Porque…-insistio la niña.

Kisame: Porque asi lo quiero yo. -Inquirió kisame.

Sakura: No te puedes quedar ese tal Itahi, esta muerto…yo lo se me lo ha dicho Sasuke.-reclamo Sakura.

Kisame: Solo deja que su hermano le de una visita desde el otro mundo, para que te des cuenta quien es Sasuke.-Le dijo secamente kisame a Sakura.

Sakura: Sueltame entonces…ya no soporto tu olor.-Se quejo la niña.

Kisame la solto y observo como se hiba hacia el pasillo que conectaba la sala con las habitaciones, estaba muy enojada. Se pregunto, si esa estúpida pomada olia tan mal, seria por eso que el era repudiado por las mujeres y no por su coloración, se la ponía desde siempre, no miraba la diferencia.

Sakura: hey tu…Kisame…-Dijo Sakura.-Debes saber que la habitación junto a la habitación de Sasuke es mia…asi que te aconsejo que quite sus maletas de ella mañana mismo. Entendido, bien Buenas Noches.

Kisame: JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA…-se rio de el atrevimiento de la chica…, después de todo esa maldita habitación no era tan buena.

Final del capitulo 1.

Sirena Cosmica:

Hola soy Sirena cósmica, tengo que decir que esta pareja me gusta, y mucho, por que..,por que me parece que kisame es muy buen partido para una chica como Sakura, es como la pareja soñada, tu sabes dos personas algo frustadas por su aspecto y por que alguna s personas no les aceptan como son, pero claro eso no impide que sean solidarios, leales y buenos ninjas, por lo tanto creo que tienen mucho en comú tu s Comentarios, asi sabre si te gustan mis historias. Chao.

Transmision fuera.


End file.
